Jeho první polibek
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. AS/S oneshot, mírný slash. Nebyl to jeho úplně první polibek, ale byl to první, který se počítal.


**His First Kiss**

**Napsala:**** Betelin Notecor**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

**

* * *

**

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Betelin Notecor**, která dala Rapidez svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv se přísně zapovídá.

**. . .**

Krátký oneshot v originálním znění můžete číst buď na odkaze **fanfiction . net/s/4416014/1/His_First_Kiss** anebo** betelin-notecor . livejournal . com/12347 . html**.

**AS/S**

**Rating:**** G**

**Romantika/Humor**

**Shrnutí:** Nebyl to jeho úplně první polibek, ale byl to první, který se počítal.

* * *

**. . .**

**Jeho první polibek**

**. . .**

Albus Severus Potter dostal svůj první polibek, když mu bylo sedm. Jeho sestřenice Rose ho honila po zahradě dokud ho nechytila, pak mu vlepila malou dětskou pusu přímo na rty.

„Fuj! Bléé!" povykoval a otíral si ústa rukou. Už tehdy znal význam prvního polibku, a proto kategoricky prohlásil: „To se nepočítá!"

Rose se zachichotala a odpověděla: „Ale počítá!" Zbytek dne pak strávili hašteřením o žabích bradavicích. Ostatně - bylo jim jen sedm.

**. . .**

Svůj druhý polibek dostal Albus Potter v druhém ročníku v Bradavicích. Laura Goylová, kapitánka famfrpálového týmu a studentka pátého ročníku, si ho přitáhla do náruče hned, jakmile přistál na zemi s ukořistěnou Zlatonkou v dlani. Když se odtahovala, rychle ho letmo políbila na rty.

„Byl jsi úžasný, Ale," zašveholila, a pak pokračovala v hubičkování s každým členem týmu. Al se pokusil otřít její sliny aniž by si toho kdokoliv všimnul, ale spatřil svého kamaráda, se kterým sdílel zmijozelské ložnice, jak se na něj z tribuny šklebí a pomrkává. Al se zamračil se a pokračoval v utírání úst. Dívčí hubičky byly tak mokré!

Když ho pak Scorpius o něco později počkal před šatnami, doširoka se zubil. „První polibek, Pottere?"

Albus se ušklíbl – _To se nepočítalo!_ – a oddupal pryč.

**. . .**

Albus dostal třetí, čtvrtý a pátý polibek v pátém ročníku v Bradavicích. Ve zmijozelském sklepení se překvapivě velmi dobře uchytila populární mudlovská zábava - flaška. Jednoho dne se i Albus ocitnul ve hře.

První polibek patřil Lauře Flintové. Rychle ji políbil a ještě rychleji se od ní odtáhnul zpátky na své místo. Lesk na rty, který měla, byl na jeho vlastních rtech nechutně lepkavý - jen tak tak, že se udržel a neotřel si ho.

Další pusu musel dát Jessice Nottové, která se snažila polibek prohloubit a omylem ho kousla do rtu. Zavrčel a odtáhnul se - a ani v nejmenším se necítil provinile, když se v jejích velkých očích zatřpytily slzy. Vždyť ho kousla! Promnul si spodní ret, aby se zbavil bolesti a jejích slin.

Poslední roztočení láhve mu dalo za úkol políbit Madison Finch-Fletchley-Parkinsonovou, což Albus málem odmítnul. Madison vypadala jako dubová větev s buldočí hlavou a žádný kluk, co měl aspoň špetku sebeúcty, by ji nepolíbil.

Viděl, jak Scorpius ve své pozorovatelně (naproti přes místnost) povytáhnul obočí. Albus skoro slyšel, co by mu pak později šeptavým posměchem říkal – _Zbabělče!_ –, takže se vrhnul na Madison a bezdechu ji líbal, až dokud neuviděl, jak se Scorpius chabě ušklíbnul a opustil místnost. Al pustil Madison tak rychle, že se převážila na zem a vydal se za Scorpiusem do ložnic; úzkostně potřeboval vědět, proč Scorpius odešel.

Scorpius se jen tajemně usmál a zeptal se: „První polibek, Albusi?"

Albus nechápal, proč ho to rozesmálo, ale bylo tomu tak: „Ne ne, to se nepočítá."

**. . .**

Zato o dva roky později se už Al nesmál, když konečně vášnivě líbal osobu, kterou miloval. Hebká jemná kůže se tiskla k té jeho. Prsty zajel do hebkých poddajných vlasů. Rty, které se ho dotýkaly, nebyly ani vlhké, ani nekousaly. Oproti tomu všemu nesahala taková Madison Scorpiusovi ani po kotníky. Scorpius byl nesrovnatelně hezčí!

Když se od něj Scorpius odtáhnul a opřel své čelo o Alovo, nepociťoval Al vůbec žádné nutkání si rty otřít.

„První polibek, Ale?" Scorpiusova otázka vykouzlila Alovi na rtech úsměv.

Al jemně přitiskl své rty k Scorpiusovým a zamumlal: „To je ten jediný, který se kdy počítal."

**. . .**

Scorpiusovi bylo sedmnáct, když dostal svůj první polibek. Bylo to všechno, o čem snil od chvíle, kdy poprvé Albuse Severuse Pottera spatřil. Od toho dne na nástupišti devět a tři čtvrtě Ala velmi dobře poznal.

Teď byl Al mnohem víc než kamarád a Scorpius nemohl být šťastnější. Takže když se jej Al zeptal – _První polibek, Scorpiusi?_ – odpověděl pravdivě:

„Sice _můj_ první, ale rozhodně ne _náš_ poslední."

**~konec~**


End file.
